Fayez Banihammad
| birth_name = Fayez Rashid Ahmed Hassan al-Qadi Banihammad | birth_place = | death_date = | death_place = Manhattan, New York }} Fayez Rashid Ahmed Hassan al-Qadi Banihammad (Fāyaz Rāshid ʼAḥmad Ḥassan al-Qāḍī Banī Ḥammad) (March 19, 1977http://www.globalsecurity.org/security/profiles/fayez_bannihammad.htm - September 11, 2001) was named by the FBI as one of the hijackers aboard United Airlines Flight 175 in the September 11 attacks. Both Banihammad and the media would refer to him alternately by any of a number of his names, including Fayez Ahmad, Banihammad Fayez Abu Dhabi Banihammad, Fayez Rashid Ahmed, Rasid Ahmed Hassen Alqadi, Abu Dhabi Banihammad Ahmed Fayez, and others. Born in the , Banihammad left his family to pursue relief work. Using the Visa Express program, Banihammad obtained a U.S. tourist visa and arrived in the United States in June 2001. Banihammad boarded United Airlines Flight 175 on September 11, 2001 and participated in the hijacking of the plane so that Marwan al-Shehhi could fly the plane into the south tower of the World Trade Center as part of the September 11th attacks. History Early Life Banihammad was from in the United Arab Emirates and was born to Muhammad Fayez al-Shehri, a school principal. He typically went by the name "Ahmed".Videotape of recorded will of Abdulaziz al-Omari and others 2000 Fayez told his parents, while spending time in , that he hoped to find work with the . He only contacted his parents once after that. He is believed to have visited the Philippines for three days from October 17-20, 2000. Banihammad used the controversial program to gain entry into the country together with Saeed al-Ghamdi. Upon later review of his application, it was noticed that he hadn't listed an occupation or reason for visit, and when asked where he would be living in the country, simply wrote No. However, he still received his Visa. 2001 Before the pair arrived in Orlando, Florida on June 27, 2001, Banihammad had opened a bank account in the UAE to which $30,000 was deposited by unknown parties only two days before his arrival. He opened another account with in Orlando several days after his arrival, becoming one of nine hijackers to open an account with the bank. Known as Abu Ahmed al-Imaraati during the preparations, the 9/11 Commission noted: "He appears to have played a unique role among the muscle hijackers because of his work with one of the plot's financial facilitators, Mustafa al Hawsawi." On July 18, Banihammad gave Mustafa power-of-attorney over his Dubai bank account, and Mustafa reportedly mailed him a VISA and bank card. Possibly a licensed pilot, a man with his name was registered as having trained at the Spartan Aeronautics School in , although the school denies that he ever attended, indicating a possible case of mistaken identity. Attack Fayez Banihammad purchased both his and Mohand al-Shehri's one-way first class tickets for United Airlines Flight 175 online on August 27 or 29, charging the $4464.50 to a Visa card from Mustafa al-Hawsawi, listing both of their addresses as a Mail Boxes Etc. in Delray Beach. This was not the same postal box used by Hamza and Ahmed al-Ghamdi who purchased their tickets for the same flight a day later with another Mailboxes Etc. postal box in Delray Beach, although both groups listed the same phone number. Staying in the Milner Hotel from September 8-10, Banihammad asked a hotel clerk to fill out the registration card for the room, citing his poor English. On September 10, 2001, he was one of four hijackers (Marwan, Banihammad, Mohand, and al-Suqami) sharing a room at the Milner Hotel in Boston, Massachusetts, where one of them called around for prostitutes, but eventually nixed the idea. The next morning, Banihammad drove al-Shehri in a Honda Civic to Logan International Airport, where they returned the car and boarded Flight 175. He sat in seat 2A, adjacent to al-Shehri. About a half an hour into the flight, the plane was hijacked and Marwan al-Shehhi flew it into the south tower of the World Trade Center as part of the coordinated attacks. Aftermath After the attacks it was reported by that somebody with the same name had attended the at - a claim that may have been born of a false address Banihammad had used."Who Did It?" . 2003. References Category:Participants in the September 11 attacks